


The Walk

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he wandered and viewed his injured daughter.





	The Walk

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he wandered and viewed his injured daughter before he wrapped his arms around her.

THE END


End file.
